Question: Solve for $x$ : $7x + 10 = 9x + 9$
Explanation: Subtract $7x$ from both sides: $(7x + 10) - 7x = (9x + 9) - 7x$ $10 = 2x + 9$ Subtract $9$ from both sides: $10 - 9 = (2x + 9) - 9$ $1 = 2x$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{1}{2} = \dfrac{2x}{2}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{1}{2} = x$